A prayer to heaven
by Eliza-angel
Summary: It was Tony who found her lying in the visitors parking area in front of the navy yard...Something bad happens to the darling of all, how will they cope? Gabby /contains voilence and sexual assault Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: not mine….blah-blah…… I just invited them for coffee and we played around a bit ;) enjoy…_

_It is something different, that came to mind and so I wrote it down._

_It is a bit violent, including sexual assault so: don't like don't read_

_M rated to be on the save side._

_Thanks to my beta funky-gituar-girl9 you rock nikki ;)_

_Feedback is very welcome ;)_

_I forgot: english isn't my native tongue, so be kind_

A/N: Ok I know the title sucks but I swear I had worse ideas

A prayer to heaven

Chapter 1

It was Tony who found her lying in the visitors parking area in front of the navy yard, with ripped clothes, bruises and blood all over her body.

While running closer to her, he sent a prayer to heaven hoping she was still alive. To his relief, he found that her heart still beating.

_Thank God_

He wouldn't have survived the loss of another one of his family, in such a short time frame, even though he couldn't compare the feelings he had for Kate with those he was having for Abby. He loved her like a little sister just like everyone else in the building; except maybe Gibbs and McGee .

Only seconds had passed between the finding of her lifeless appearance and calling Ducky. After Ducky, he had called the ambulance, and Gibbs .

While he waited for everybody to arrive, he placed his jacket over the most intimate place, not wanting to let anybody else see her like this - especially Gibbs . This view made him nauseous and he wouldn't be the only one.

Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't survive this sight of her tortured body. Sure enough he would find the guy who did this to her, and he would show this rat what pain really was. And Tony made his decision right there kneeling next to her; his mentor wouldn't do this alone.

Less than two minutes later Ducky and Gibbs came running out of the entrance, which he left what seemed hours ago, although it had been only minutes.

Both came running closer, only to stop dead in tracks at the very moment they saw what had happened to their beloved little girl.

Ducky was the one who pulled himself together first; he bent down and started with first aid until the ambulance arrived.

Gibbs only stared down at the woman who had been his number one for so long now, the woman who was able to relax him and let him smile without a real reason for it. The only one for whom he would leave a coffee behind. He was scared to death of losing her, to lose the one thing that had kept him alive since the very day he met her.

He grabbed his cell and literally punched the speed dial button.

McGee was just finishing his report when his phone began to ring.

He went pale during the 30 seconds he spent listening to the phone.

_Abby is hurt._

_Get Ziva. _

_Need you for perpetuation of evidence._

_Navy yard, visitors parking area._

That was all Gibbs had said, almost whispering.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: not mine... _

_Still __M rated_

_Thank you guys for the nice reviews, kept them coming ;)_

_Thanks to my beta funky-gituar-girl9 you still rock nikki ;)_

_Feedback is very welcome ;)_

_I forgot it's not my native tongue so be kind ;)_

_A/N: Of course it is sexual assault not harassment, I changed that in the summary but it doesn't work in the previous chapter, thanks to __Nat8810__ for mention it._

_This one is short but enjoy..._

Chapter 2

They arrived at the scene right on time, to see Gibbs closing the ambulance doors from the inside. It didn't surprise anyone that he wouldn't leave her side until she regained consciousness. Ducky followed with his car.

Tony stayed behind; he had to make sure every stone would be lifted to find every bit of evidence that could possibly be used.

He had to make sure that this guy would forever regret the day of his birth.

Looking around he saw Tim staring at the point where Abby had lain only a moment ago.

He patted McGee 's shoulder.

"Let's get started, so we can follow as soon as possible."

Tim reached into the camera bag to pull out the camera.

He couldn't take the pictures from the area Abby had lain. There was so much of her blood. He simply couldn't get the fact out of his head that this was Abby's blood.

" Tim ."

Tony grabbed his friend's shoulders, and turned him around to look into his eyes.

"I know you're worried - we all are - but we have to find the guy that did this, for Abby's sake. She has to know that this guy never can harm her again. So," he concluded, "act like the agent you are."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for the great reviews! _

_Disclaimer: not mine..._

_Thanks to nikki , you are the best!_

_Still not my native tongue, I wish though ;)_

_I know this one is short, but I promise there is more to come ;)_

chapter3

A young man clothed in white entered the room where Gibbs and Ducky were waiting.

"How is she?"

"Your wife is stable. She has a broken ankle and bruises where she had been hit."

The doctor paused, and he revealed his deep concern.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this…but your wife has been raped."

The young doctor paused again, letting the news settle.

"Consequently…we're not sure that the baby will make it."

Gibbs just stared at the doctor. They had just found out that they were going to be parents. He could remember her eyes the moment she had told him; they were so full of joy for life, love for him, love for the baby and fear of his reaction.

Ducky's hand upon his shoulder woke him out of the trance.

"Can I…can I visit her?"

"Yes, of course. In fact she was asking if you were there. Follow me."

TBC... I hope you all stay tuned ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: not mine.._

_big thanks to nikki ;)_

_A/N: this one is a little bit longer than the previous but not much though ;)_

_enjoy!_

chapter 4

He was afraid to open the door. He was afraid to find a woman in this room who was scared of him just because he was a man himself.

He wasn't sure if he would survive such a reaction from her. He had seen enough rape victims in his career to know how the reaction mostly was, when a man was in the same room, especially so short after such a terrible event.

He took a final breath and pushed the door open.

Her reaction was definitely not the one he'd expected. If she would have been able to jump out of the bed to run to him, she most likely would have done. Instead, she raised her arms like a little child, just the way she always did when she wanted to be hugged and held by him.

He indulged her silent demand.

"I'm sorry, Jethro, I just couldn't keep our baby safe," she whispered, during her sobs.

"Ssshhh everything is going to be ok."

She held him tighter.

"Don't leave me!"

"Baby, I won't go anywhere."

She moved her tortured body aside and pulled him next to her on the small hospital bed.

She rested her head upon his heart and her arm across his chest.

He held her tight, trying to show her everything he felt for her in this embrace, and let his silent tears leave the corner of his eyes.

They lay there together, silent for a moment, until she began to speak again.

"Don't hate me."

Her voice was full of unshed tears.

"I could never hate you Abs, there is nothing that you did wrong, nothing I could hate you for."

She looked up into his watery eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't."

He stroked his fingers gently over her back, careful not to touch her somewhere else.

"I'm sorry Abs. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise."

Her voice was harsh.

"What happened to me wasn't you fault either, Jethro. Don't you dare blame yourself."

She lay back down again. And finally, she began to relax slightly in his arms. The arms that had always kept her safe in the past, and were always going to keep her safe in the future.

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: not mine :(_

_Thanks to nikki for the beta reading ;)_

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I do it like Abby and hug you all in my mind right now..._

_I promise there is more action to come but for now I have to build the storyline around it ;) I hope I don't bore you all to death ;)_

Chapter 5

A group of people entered the entrance hall to the hospital.

"We want to visit Abby Sciuto."

The young woman behind the desk tapped on her keyboard for a moment.

"2nd floor, ma'am," she told the red headed woman, who had asked her, before turning back to work.

Ziva, Tony , Tim and Jen arrived at the second floor, where Ducky was sitting on a chair in the waiting area.

"How is she, Ducky?"

He looked up at the familiar voice he had just heard.

"She is awake, and Jethro is with her now. She has a broken wrist, and a broken ankle, along with lots of cuts and bruises."

He took a deep breath.

"What, Ducky?" Tony asked, impatiently awaiting any further information

"It appears that young Abigail is expecting a child, but as a result of the rape she might lose it."

"Oh my god."

Shocked expressions were plastered on every face.

Jenny cleared her throat, and asked quietly:

"How is she taking it?"

Ducky shook his head.

"I don't know; they only just let Jethro see her. He hasn't been out of the room since."

Jen walked over to the nurse's station on the floor, followed by the others.

"I'd like to know if we could visit Miss Sciuto ?"

The young nurse got up from her chair.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you through to Mrs Sciuto-Gibbs ; she needs all the rest she can possibly get."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: still not mine ..._

_Thanks to nikki, you are the best ;)_

_Thanks for the great reviews ;)_

_enjoy!_

chapter 6

She woke up feeling slightly better, until she realized that she was alone in the bed.

Through the darkness of the room she couldn't make out if he was still there.Panic overtook her.

"Jethro?"

"I'm here Abs, I didn't want to wake you up."

He went back to the bed away from the position in front of the window. He sat back down and waited until she got comfortable in his embrace again.

"I thought I'd lost you."

He was about to switch on the light, when her trembling fingers held his already slightly lifted hand back.

She continued:

"I thought I'd never leave that van alive."

"Abb-"

With his hand in hers she placed a finger on his lips.

"There were two men, I couldn't see their faces but one was Caucasian the other Afro-American."

Tears began to dampen his shirt. He softly moved her hand away from his mouth. "Abby you don't have to-"

Again her finger moved back to his lips.

"They weren't after someone special, they took the first one they found and unfortunately that was me."

She paused, aware that this was hurting both of them, but also aware that she had to tell him before she could tell someone else and start over again.

"I'm glad I was unconscious while it happened."

She felt his tears arriving at her hand, which was still covering his mouth.

"Not all the blood was mine, I hope you took samples."

His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

" Tony was on the scene, he found you, he did everything that had to be done, and the nurses gave Ducky the samples they took here in the hospital."

"You were there, weren't you? You saw me lying there?"

She felt the tension in his body and the urge in his clenched fist to hit something but instead he stayed where he was, with his wife, stroking her back comforting her the only way he could: by holding her tight.

"I want you to forget this sight of me."

She took his clenched fist and waited until he spread his fingers to place it under her belly button, like his hand would save this baby from whatever could happen in the upcoming days.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Thanks to nikki for beta-ing ;)_

_Thanks for the kind reviews. _

_This chapter is a bit longer hope you enjoy ;)_

chapter 7

Half an hour later they heard a soft knock. As the door slightly opened the grip around his torso became tighter. Just like she was trying to say, _don't go_.

"I'm sorry to disturb you."

The young nurse who had checked on her an hour earlier entered the room.

"There is a group of people on the floor, who don't want to leave until they have talked to you, Agent Gibbs. I've been trying to tell them that they should go for two hours now, but they simply won't listen to me."

After taking a breath she continued.

"Could you please meet them for a word?"

He slipped one leg out of the bed. Instantaneously the hold on his chest tightened even more.

"No, don't leave me, let them come in but don't leave me alone."

"Abs, are you sure you're up for visitors?"

She shook her head.

She didn't move and showed no signs of letting him move either. Finally she spoke.

"Is Ducky there?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Then get him in here until you're done outside."

"Would you please send Doctor Mallard inside?"

The nurse smiled.

"Yes"

She closed the door and left.

"I won't go far; I'll stay right in front of the door."

She nodded.

The door opened again and Ducky stepped inside. He silently crossed the room until he stood at the side of the bed, where Gibbs was still laying.

"Hello, my sweet girl, how are you feeling?"

She attempted her best smile, and answered honestly.

"Like shit."

Finally she let go of her husband to let him get up from the bed.

Before he could go she held him by his hand and pulled him down, kissing him upon his lips, aware that he would never let any thoughts of intimacy cross his mind tonight. He clearly didn't want to push her, or scare her in any way. However, she knew if she couldn't do something that night, she would never be able to do anything again.

The last thing she wanted was to be scared by her husband's lips, hands or other parts of his anatomy.

She knew he would stop as soon as she told him to; it was one of the things she loved most about him. She smiled at him - not one of her usual, earth turning smiles, but it was a smile. One that promised him that she believed everything would be fine again.

He left with a whispered promise that he would be right in front of the door.

She took a deep breath.

"Ducky, please be honest with me. What are the chances of the baby surviving?"

He took her chart from the end of her bed, and began to read.

"I would say that there is a fifty-fifty chance, Abby."

He sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"What can I do to give the baby a better chance?"

"Try to relax, try to stay calm, talk to someone about what has happened. Make sure you do what the doctors tell you, and try to eat. And drink some liquid, and by that, I don't mean caffeine," he instructed her, smiling slightly. "The next few days will be essential."

"Thank you Ducky." She smiled weakly. "Ducky?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Would you ask Tony if he would come in for a moment?"

"Of course?"

He crossed the room, and cracked open the door. Without leaving the room, he conversed with the group huddled outside, waiting expectantly. Moments later, the door opened completely and Tony stepped in.

"Ducky, would you make sure Jethro gets a coffee and comes back in ten minutes?"

"Yes, my sweet dear."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: not mine ...blah...blah..._

_Thanks to nikki for beta-ing ;)_

_enjoy! and review ;)_

chapter8

Tony's face showed concern, like every face she had seen today. She couldn't bear to see much more of that, so she looked down upon her shaking fingers.

"I want to thank you." Her voice was calm.

"Abby, there is no need to thank me."

She sat up a little straighter.

"There is, but anyway, I want to tell you something. Without Gibbs in the same room. You see, he is probably going to go and kill the people responsible, but that's not what I want."

"What is it that you want?"

"I want them in prison, sharing a lovely, cosy little cell with very large, very horny cellmates."

She patted the side of her bed, and met his eyes again. He still looked worried.

" Tony , I trust you. I know you won't hurt me, so please sit."

He nodded. She stared at her hands again.

"Okay, one was Caucasian, one Afro-American. I kind of made sure there would be blood from both on my clothes, but probably the best lead you'll get is the number plate." She looked up. "Do you have a piece of paper?"

He nodded, and gave her his notepad. She handed it back with the plate number.

"It's a dark blue van with no windows in the back, that's all I know."

"That's all I need, Abs."

"Don't tell Gibbs ."

He nodded.

"Anything else I can do?"

It took her a while to answer.

"In fact, there is."

Seeking his eyes with hers, she continued.

"I love you guys and all, but could you make sure that tomorrow no one except Ducky will visit me? I will do anything to keep this baby, and it won't be helped by all of you trying to make me feel better; I just can't take all the worried faces from you."

"I'll make sure Abby, I promise."

She pulled him in a hug and kissed his cheek. 10 minutes later the door opened again and finally Gibbs entered, along with Ducky.

"That would be my cue to leave."

He smiled slightly, and went to the door.

"Take care of her, boss."

"Don't worry."

He stopped him shortly before he could close the door behind him.

"Thanks Tony , for everything."

He nodded, and exited the room.

Ducky, meanwhile, was back sitting on the chair.

"Is everything okay?"

Abby nodded.

"I'm just really tired."

Ducky smiled and got up again. With concern he looked to his friend, who had just removed his shirt and his shoes.

"Can I get you both something from home?"

"Change of clothes would be good; all of her stuff is finally at our house."

Ducky nodded.

"Not a problem."

"Thank you Ducky."

He nodded in acknowledgement, patted Gibbs ' shoulder and left the room.

Abby immediately moved aside again, making space for her husband.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: not mine..._

_Thanks to nikki for beta reading ;)_

_And of course thank you guys for the feedback ;)_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter9

Tony left the room and stormed past the others. He didn't stop to say good bye.

The small group were still staring at the door through which Tony had vanished, until the door of Abby's room opened again minutes later.

Director Shepard looked at her old friend.

"Ducky, what happened in there?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know; he seemed ok when he left the room."

Tony drove straight to the office; he had a number plate to run.

Even if he had to work the whole night to find out who they were, he would do it; he would make sure Abs could sleep without fear.

The elevator doors opened with a loud ping.

He should have known.

Ziva stopped right in front of his desk.

" Tony , what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing some paperwork."

She glared at him.

"Alright, I'm running a number plate."

She walk around his desk and stopped right behind him.

"Which number plate?"

He cleared his throat.

"The number plate Abby gave me."

Ziva looked at him, surprise etched on her face.

"She could remember something?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't she tell Gibbs ?"

He looked up for the first time since she had entered.

"Because, she wants these guys behind bars, not dead. She said – and I quote – 'I want them in prison, with horny roommates.' Or something like that."

"Ok, what can I do?"

His eyes returned to the screen.

"Go home."

"No, Tony , she is my friend too."

He just nodded.

"Ok, one Afro-American one Caucasian. We have blood from both on Abby's clothes, but no forensic scientist to check tonight."

"This is not true, Agent DiNozzo."

"Director!" Surprised, he looked up.

"I made sure of that earlier. The tests of the blood on Abby's clothes are running."

She paused, and looked from one to the other.

"Now, what was that number plate you mentioned?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

"Abby could see the plate, so she wrote it down in my notepad."

Jenny sighed.

"Alright, I have a few calls to make; I will have a warrant as soon as you've got the address."

Jenny turned around and made her way to her office.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: no not mine...blah...blah..._

_Thanks to nikki for her great work_

_And of course thanks to you guys for the great reviews, I'm sorry if I didn't answer them all but I had some throat clearing minor another throat clearing computer problems... ;)_

_enjoy!_

Chapter10

Tony 's computer peeped. "We have a name, and an address."

He grabbed his keys, and the warrant Jenny had brought him a little while earlier. Glancing at his watch, and then into Ziva's eyes, he said:

"Almost dawn."

She nodded, and retrieved her gun from her desk drawer.

"The early bird catches the slug."

"The worm, Ziva, the early bird catches the worm. Never mind, let's go."

They drove to the address in silence. The tension in the car was unbearable.

"What are we going to do?" Ziva asked him

Tony sighed.

"We are going to do what Abby wants," he said, and paused. "Unless they don't behave; then nothing is guaranteed."

As they approached the address, he hit the brakes. There was the van; everything fitted, and they were even stupid enough to leave the van in front of the house, where everybody could see it.

"Can you believe that?"

They parked on the other side of the street.

"Let's go."

Both agents got out of the car simultaneously, and crossed the street. Ziva opened the garden gate of a really dingy looking house.

The pair prepared to open the door, then looked at one another

"Time to bust some asses."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: not mine...whatever...**

**Nikki you are the best ;)**

Chapter 11

_Dreams are a perfect solution of the body, to cope with the past, the present, and the hopes for the future._

_A sunny day in the park._

_She tried to focus on the faces of the two adults walking hand in hand around a small pond, but every time, the vision became blurry again, so she started to concentrate on the surroundings._

_Not far in front of them were three small girls, each one of them with a doll in their little hands, laughing about something the man behind them had just said._

_Though apparently of the same age, one of the three stood out from the rest of them._

_She was slim and tall, and in contrast to her friend she was dressed in jeans and a dark red t-shirt instead of a dress, with her hair, black, curly and longer than that of the others._

_The black haired girl turned around again to face her father, of whom she was more than a little fond._

_As soon as the little one tried to walk back to her parents the picture changed._

_A graveyard appeared._

_The same two adults as before were now standing in front of a small grave._

_The male stood there, with the woman in his arms, both holding tight to each other._

_A stream of tears flooded the woman's cheeks. _

_The picture changed again._

_She saw the same man; finally she could recognize his smiling face._

_The love of her life held a little bundle in his arms, and smiled at her dream self._

Without waking up, Abby turned in her husband's embrace and mumbled 'we make it' into his chest.

He sighed, and continued to watch his sleeping beauty while he stroked her back.

**TBC... I promise there is more action ahead ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: mine, mine, mine,... sorry need to find my medication,... this is much better;)_

_Thanks to Nikki, you rock ;)_

Chapter 12

The knock on the front door was clearly audible to all in the near neighbourhood along with his voice, which left no room for doubt about just how pissed he was.

"NCIS, open the door!"

They heard a loud bang from the back door.

"Damn!"

They parted and each of them ran around the house, taking one side each.

Tony was at the back first.

"Give me a reason dirtbag, just one."

Tony got his wish fulfilled.

Ziva arrived at the opposite side of the garden with one of the two suspects, who literally ran into her on his attempt to escape. A clearly enraged Tony, was in a fight with the other one.

After one last punch on the felon's nose he handcuffed him and turned to Ziva, whose suspect clearly showed the after-effects of running into a wall.

"You're late."

"Hey, in my defence, there was a whole lot of trash on this side of the house."

With that, she jabbed the guy she had caught in the back to get him moving again.

"Call Tim , we need him here with a team for the evidence, including something to transport the van in front of the house."

--

Jenny , Ziva, Ducky, Tony and Tim were in the surveillance room behind interrogation.

Both suspects were sitting at the table in interrogation.

Jenny 's cell began to ring.

"Yes?"

All the eyes of her subordinates were resting on her back.

"Thank you."

She closed her cell and placed it back where it belonged.

"We've got two matches."

Ducky cleared his throat.

"Then I will go and visit our dear Abigail , to bring them the news of the success."

"Tell them we said hi."

"I will, Ziva."

TBC... _Don't worry Gibbs gets a chance to meet with the guys next chapter ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(_

_Thanks to Nikki for the correction._

_And thanks for the reviews ;)_

_A/N: I'm so sorry that the update took a while, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _

Chapter 13

It was almost 16:00 when Ducky knocked softly on the white wooden door of Abby's hospital bedroom.

Gibbs' voice was audible.

"Come in."

He opened the door and stepped in, to find himself opposite two smiling faces.

"I assume the two of you have got some good news?"

Gibbs just smiled, and Abby answered.

"Yes, it looks like the baby is going to be just fine."

Ducky smiled.

"My, that is very good news."

He placed the bag he had brought with him in front of the bed.

"Greetings, from all."

Gibbs stood up and closed the window.

"Any news?"

"Yes, good news too."

Ducky shot a cautious look at Abby before proceeding.

"It's okay Ducky, I told him about the plate."

"We have both of them in custody. Tony and Ziva busted them this morning. Unfortunately for them, both have a broken nose, some bruises and one has a broken wrist."

"Good," Gibbs said, with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Indeed."

He took a breath and sat down.

"The DNA matches."

Gibbs walked from one side to the other in front of Abby's bed.

"Why don't you go for a walk; you look like you could use it."

He stopped in front of Abby's bed, and turned to her.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

She smiled.

"I'm not alone, Ducky's here. And besides, the nurse said the doctor wanted to run a few more tests to decide when I can go home with you."

He returned the smile.

"Okay, I think I could use a coffee."

He went to her side, and softly kissed her lips.

"I won't be long."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

As far as he was concerned, Tony and Ziva had done a great job, and he was very grateful for their encouragement, but there wasn't a hope in hell that he would miss the opportunity to pay them a visit.

Instead of the coffee run he used the chance to drive back to the navy yard, where those individuals were still in custody.

He tried to make sure that he wasn't seen by any of his team-mates. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

Tony and Ziva were both standing in front of the elevator doors as they opened, to his dislike, at the squad room level.

Three faces showed their surprise.

Tony was the first who found his voice again.

"Boss?"

He just stared at them.

"We thought you were with Abby in the hospital," Ziva said.

"Ducky is with her. I'm on a coffee run, but I've got something to do first."

He was still staring at them with his usual Gibbs glare.

"No, we won't go this time."

Not showing how grateful he really was he stepped aside, to give them space to enter the small cube which would bring them to their destination.

Until the police arrive sometime tonight to pick them up, the two men were kept in two separate interrogation rooms with an agent in front of each door.

Not a word was spoken. Ziva went to the surveillance room, in order to see would happen in the room and of course to switch off the audio and video surveillance.

As for Tony and Gibbs , Tony sent the agent in front of the first door for a coffee break and took his place, in front of the room which Gibbs just had entered.

"What do you want?"

The Caucasian suspect named Bobby Miller sat on the chair handcuffed and stared, annoyed, at Gibbs .

Gibbs face was a mask of stone. He crossed the room till he stood right next to him.

He bent down, one hand resting on the table, one hand on the back of the chair.

His mouth was not far away from the bastards' ear.

His cold voice barely a whisper, he said:

"I know many ways to kill someone without a sign being left on your lifeless body. No one would think of anything other than a natural death."

"Man, what did I do to piss you off?"

The voice of the man next to Gibbs was anything but quiet.

Jethro grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and slammed him against the wall opposite the window.

"You son of a bitch, you assaulted my wife, you almost killed my unborn baby and I bet if you would have had the chance, you would have killed her too."

He paused, his voice now calm again.

"This time, you picked the wrong woman; and I'll make damn sure you won't ever harm anyone else."

He again pressed the man hard against the wall, his mouth next to the guys' ear.

"When you are out of prison again, look over your shoulder with every step you take, 'cause one day, I will be right behind you. And then - you will pay for what you did. My way."

With that he clenched his right hand into a fist and slammed it hard into the stomach of the rat.

He instantaneously caved into a bundle of trash.

The same act took place three doors down the hall.

After his little "talk" with both of them he stopped in front of Tony .

"Make sure Ducky pays them a visit when he gets back."

Tony nodded and Gibbs went to get himself a coffee, and to get back to his wife a soon as possible.

* * *

For the last two hours she enjoyed the conversation with Ducky, before the nurse entered her room with a wheelchair.

"Time for the tests, Abby."

She sat up and the smile disappeared from her face.

"Now? My husband isn't back yet."

"I'm here, Abs."

He entered the room and her smile reappeared.

"Now I'm ready."

TBC... ;)


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: nothing is mine_

_Thanks to Nikki ;)_

_A/N: I know it is short but after all it is an epilogue, right? ;)_

Chapter 14

Epilogue

Time continued to pass. After a few more days Abby was, to everyone's delight, discharged from the hospital, and acting once again almost like her real self.

And at least now everyone knew that they were married; Abby felt relieved that they didn't have to keep that secret any more.

The only downside, after her discharge, was that she wasn't allowed to work in her lab anymore, at least for the last 6 months of her pregnancy.

But that was something she could deal with, as long as the little one inside her would grow and survive.

After 6 long, boring months, she finally gave birth to their daughter.

A black haired, blue eyed beauty named Caitlyn Evelyn Gibbs .

THE END

_Thank you guys for the kind words, the reviews and the constantly reading. _

_And Nikki thank you so much for your help, you are the best! ;)_


End file.
